themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Kira
"" Kira is one of the main Protagonists in the Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo and Light Brawler Centurion is the most well known Duelist in Duel Masters team that everyone has been good differences about him as it seems He was a former member of the his Mother's Dragon attribute which is Kaijudo Tiamat Dragons Who has been even gathering all the villains from Dueling generation from different countries in Runeterra After a result, He was confused by his friends and can't decided whichever ones is real mother. But Kira just knew that He is the Son of Kirah and Lady Hikaru later now He was Duelist partner of Leooracle upon finding the path himself on no body help for not supporting him As Kira has did, he followed his Mother's footsteps showing his Friends that real truth about Mother but Manny and his Team also found out they are wrong to badmouthing about his family ??? Family Thunder and Rockruff ( Pets ) Dove ( Grandmother ) Old Spice ( Grandfather ) Gyze ( Grandfather ) Kirah ( Father ) Lady Hikaru ( Mother ) ( permanently send back by his friends ) ??? Gaily ( Aunt ) Alice ( Sister ) Lillie ( Sister ) Gunz ( Brother ) Arte ( Brother ) Creature Leooracle, Lion 1/???/???/??? ( partner ) Deck ??? *Leooracle, Lion 1/???/???/??? *??? *??? *Plan DG *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Spells Season Appareances Relationships Lady Hikaru Gyze Kirah Leooracle Alice Gaily Old Spice Kira has a good neutral attach to his grandfather on helping out in Camp Everfree with his friends as a seem that of course Old Spice more such really kind towards the Centurions Most of the time before Sun and Moon Arc, Old Spice review his Grandson Mother as horrible evil with no heart which basically Centurions said bad things towards his family values cause them to be more alone without his Daughter-In-Law being there for them They all formally love the most Spice is a more detailed grandfather to Kira was truly appreciate on upon He trusted, As it seems Old Spice is a particularly keeping everyone else safe from harm that Fire cause to have a war against the Generic civilization. Dove TBA Keldeo Gunz After his mother was sent back. Kira has a unbrotherly misleading with Gunz on being framed for his crime He has didn't do to get Kira upset like this. As a importantly during Joe's Arc, Gunz is going have a difficult time getting them along which didn't work out at all also more critical thinking this. Kira called him a holder and thief of his mother was taken away from him but He's didn't do anything to do wrong basically. Gunz was being offended and turned against by his own family in the Human side upon technically keeping Lady Hikaru from not seeing the Family who loves her a most and couldn't live without her that causes entire Hikaru Family to pursue him with a help of Urobos region lawyer Sirah who is a brother of Kirah putting him as restrain order. Thunder Xayah Manny Wendy Conon Lillie ??? Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Metallic Empire Members Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Light Element Centurions Category:Brawler Class Duel Masters Category:Kizuna Lords Members Category:Drain Kizuna Control Company Members Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:Team Manny Members Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Kaijudo Tiamat Dragons Members Category:Imaginators Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Team Leooracle Members Category:Light Zero Duelists Category:The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Main Characters Category:Trainers Category:Hikaru Diviners Members